


Antiquing

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Fluff, Frottage, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Teasing, clandestine inappropriate public behavior, remote controlled sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Sam takes Dean to the local antiques mall and teases him mercilessly.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2021





	Antiquing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Kink Bingo 2021, Teasing square.
> 
> It wasn't until after I wrote this that I even thought about all the jokes about Sam and Dean being "antiquers" in "Playthings," but I think it adds a hilarious dimension to this premise.
> 
> NOTE: There is an element to this story I have chosen to leave untagged because I don't want to spoil it. It is NOT one of the major Archive warnings. I've put it in the end note for those who would like the spoiler.

“You comfortable?” Sam asked with a wicked grin.

Dean glared at him.

Sam laughed. “Just checking.”

He casually pressed a button on the little remote he was holding. Dean’s hips jerked as the vibrating dildo snug in his ass came to life, sending a warm buzz of pleasure through him. Dean bit back a moan and glared harder at Sam.

“I only wanted to make sure it was working,” Sam said innocently.

“It’s working, you friggin’ sadist,” Dean muttered.

Sam frowned slightly. “Are you still good with doing this? It was your idea – ”

“I know it was my idea,” Dean snapped. He could feel the tips of his ears getting hot.

“I’m just saying,” Sam continued patiently, “that if you’re having second thoughts, we can call it off. Or do it another day. Whatever you want.”

“No, I want to,” Dean said immediately, feeling still more embarrassed that Sam was making him admit it. But the arousal the idea inspired in him far outweighed his trepidation.

Sam’s face relaxed. “Good,” he murmured. He stepped up close to Dean, putting a possessive hand on the small of Dean’s back and drawing him in for a long kiss. Dean tried not to melt against him, but it was impossible.

Dean was breathing hard when Sam straightened up, and his respiration just got faster as Sam slid his hand between their bodies to grope Dean’s cock through his jeans. Dean was already hard-hard and he groaned as the friction of Sam’s touch and the insistent vibration of the anal plug brought him quickly to full attention.

When Sam was satisfied Dean was fully erect, he took a step back and surveyed Dean critically. “I think we’re good,” he said after a moment. “I can’t tell you’re hard unless I really look for it.”

The words sent another flush of lust through Dean. He was wearing boxer briefs that were a little tighter than he preferred, to help keep his erection pinned down, and jeans that were a little loose, the better to hide his arousal. He wasn’t looking to be arrested for public indecency or anything, but the idea that someone _might_ notice…

“Oh, is that why you wanted to get me hard?” he said gruffly, to cover the shame that was just making this hotter. “Just to make sure my boner doesn’t show?”

Sam smirked at him. “It’s one reason,” he said. He pressed another button on the remote and turned off the vibrator, to Dean’s simultaneous relief and disappointment. Sam slipped the remote into his pocket. “Let’s go.”

Outside the bunker, Sam and Dean both moved towards the driver’s side of the Impala, then stopped short.

“Keys,” Sam said, holding out his hand.

“Dude – ” Dean protested.

“You’re not driving with an erection and that thing in your ass,” Sam said firmly. “Besides, this way, I can have fun with you on the drive, too. Keys.”

Dean glared resentfully at his brother through a haze of lust and slapped the keys into Sam’s palm.

As he played with the radio, trying to find a song he liked and ignoring Sam’s “I thought the driver gets to pick the music,” Dean completely missed it when Sam pulled the remote out of his pocket. He most certainly did not miss it when Sam turned the vibration on again. Dean gasped aloud at the sensation and sat back, even though he hadn’t found anything he wanted to listen to. Sam chose a vibration setting that acted like a wave: starting low, building to a higher intensity, and then dropping off again, over and over. Breathing hard, Dean squirmed in his seat, which only served to rub the head of the plug against his prostate and make him feel even more crazy.

When they stopped at a red light, Sam reached over nonchalantly, popped the button on Dean’s jeans, pulled the zipper down, and plunged his hand into Dean’s pants. Dean moaned, thrusting against Sam’s hand. The only barrier between them now was his thin boxer briefs.

“Sammy,” Dean said weakly.

“You like that?” Sam asked, tone light.

Dean could feel his whole body flush. “Yeah,” he muttered.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“Yes!” Dean said, hips working like they had a mind of their own. “Fuck, Sam, I wanna come already – ”

“Good,” Sam said. The light turned green and he withdrew his hand. Dean groaned.

At every red light, Sam reached over again, but only cupped Dean’s balls or trailed light, teasing fingers along Dean’s shaft. A few times he changed the setting on the vibrator: a low hum so light it was infuriating and made Dean wild for more; a higher setting that had Dean trying to fuck himself on the plug, which didn’t really work; and finally, a pulsing that made Dean think he might actually come from that alone.

But he didn’t. When they were at the last stoplight before their destination, Sam gave Dean’s cock one last squeeze and told him to zip up. He turned off the vibrator, for which Dean was profoundly grateful, and also he wanted to beg Sam to put it on again.

Sam had driven them to the antique mall in downtown Lebanon, a huge old building full of interesting items that Dean rather liked to wander around when he had some free time. He’d found some cool cowboy stuff and he liked the friendly, talkative owner. It was usually quiet on a weekday afternoon like this, and had its share of poorly-lit corners, which was probably why Sam had picked it.

“Fuck,” Dean said, aghast. “I can’t go in there. I know them!”

“Well, then you’d better be very careful to keep it together while we’re inside, huh?” Sam said calmly.

Dean swallowed and made sure his erection was pinned up against his stomach before getting out of the car.

The owner was there, of course, sitting at the front counter. “Howdy, boys,” he said, as Sam and Dean entered the building.

Dean gave him a quick smile and a nod of greeting. “Hey,” he said, not stopping, hoping the man wouldn’t strike up a conversation.

“Looking for anything in particular today?” the proprietor continued.

Smirking slightly, Sam brushed past Dean, squeezing his ass as he went by. Dean gulped.

“Nah, just browsing,” he said. The vibrator turned on suddenly and Dean fought not to react. It was on the lowest setting, but still.

“Did it get warm out there?” the owner asked, frowning curiously. “You’re looking a little flushed.”

“Yeah, yeah, spring’s coming,” Dean babbled. It was only about fifty-five degrees out, but if he didn’t get out of this conversation soon, he was pretty sure he was going to literally die.

“Dean, check this out,” Sam called from a little ways ahead of him.

“Coming,” Dean called back, immediately regretting his choice of words. He forced a smile and a nod to the owner and scurried to Sam’s side.

“You are such an asshole,” he hissed in Sam’s ear a few seconds later. “What do you want to show me?” He looked into the glass case, which was full of jewelry.

“Nothing,” Sam said, his dimples showing as he grinned. “I was saving you the embarrassment.”

“You caused it!” Dean said indignantly. “Turning that thing on when I was talking to him!”

“May I remind you, once again, that this was your idea?” Sam sounded far too amused. He leaned in close, his lips brushing Dean’s ear. “Of course, if you want to stop…” His breath was warm. Dean shivered.

“I didn’t say that,” he replied in a subdued voice, cock throbbing. He glanced quickly towards the front of the store, suddenly worried they’d be caught, but the proprietor was turned away from them, engrossed in a paperback.

“Good,” Sam said. He nipped at Dean’s earlobe and straightened up, setting off deeper into the store. The vibration inside Dean changed; back to the slow waves. Dean swallowed hard and followed after Sam.

They made their way slowly through the store, which, thankfully, was practically deserted. Dean stared around at the antiques, not really seeing any of them. Sam had to point out an authentic sheriff’s badge in another glass case. When Dean leaned over to get a closer look at it, Sam turned up the vibrations again and Dean had to resist the urge to hump the glass in front of him. He glared at Sam; Sam smirked.

Sam kept changing up the vibrations, sometimes even turning the plug off entirely for short periods. The randomness of it drove Dean crazy; there was no way to brace for it. When he was sure they were alone, Sam would fondle Dean’s cock surreptitiously, sometimes even allowing Dean to briefly rub against his palm.

Dean was so hard he could barely see straight. When they were at the back of the store, Sam pulled him into a dark corner and kissed him deeply for a long moment, holding him tight and letting Dean rut against his hip. When Sam let him go, Dean stumbled and grabbed onto Sam’s forearm; Sam was right there, holding him upright.

“Sammy,” Dean croaked. He felt sort of funny; not bad, actually very, very good, but his head was sort of swimmy and dreamy. “Sammy, please…” He clung to Sam’s arm.

Sam looked searchingly into Dean’s eyes for a moment, his expression reassuringly calm. “Hey, don’t worry, okay, Dean?” he said. “You’re okay. I’ve got you. I’m gonna take care of you.” His tone was gentle but firm, and Dean felt immediately like he was standing on surer ground. Sam had him.

“Come on,” Sam said, guiding him back through the store. Dean went willingly. He wasn’t aware of much besides the ache of arousal and Sam’s hands on him. He heard Sam talking to the store’s owner, but didn’t pay much attention to the words. They went back into the aisles briefly, then returned to the register. Dean heard the proprietor saying something in a concerned tone, and Sam reassuring him that Dean was just a little under the weather.

“Getting over the flu,” Dean thought he heard Sam say. “It still doesn’t take much to tire him out. I’ll get him home safe.”

Home safe, Dean thought vaguely. But he was with Sam, so he was already safe. Already home.

On the drive back to the bunker, Sam put on the Led Zeppelin album in the tape deck and Dean slumped back against the seat, humming along to the music. Sam had set the vibrator on low and he put his hand on Dean’s cock whenever he wasn’t shifting. Slow waves of arousal seemed to roll over Dean; he’d thrust against Sam’s palm when they crested and more or less relax again when they receded, trusting that Sam would tell him when he could come.

Sam drove into the bunker’s garage and turned off the car. He cupped Dean’s cheek and looked into Dean’s eyes.

“You doing okay?” he asked.

“Good,” Dean said, grinning dopily and turning into Sam’s touch.

“You ready for more?”

Dean groaned, scooting forward a little without meaning to as a sharper desire took hold of him again. “Yeah – fuck – please – ”

Sam fiddled with the remote and that pulse setting started up again. Dean’s cock twitched and he moaned.

He didn’t totally register that Sam had gotten out of the car until the passenger side door opened and Sam helped him stand up. Dean tried to thrust against him, but Sam wrapped an arm around his waist and steered him down the hall and into their room.

“Take off your clothes and lie down,” Sam said. Dean was stripping practically before the words were out of his brother’s mouth. When he was naked, he stared down at his cock, flushed dark, beading precum, and hard enough to cut diamonds.

“Lie down,” Sam repeated, firmly guiding Dean down onto his back on the bed. Dean went, noticing that Sam was naked, too, and had evidently also enjoyed that afternoon’s activities.

Sam kissed him hard and Dean arched up into it, hands frantic all over Sam’s skin.

“It’s okay,” Sam murmured. Dean relaxed back onto the bed again. Sam kissed his way down Dean’s chest and stomach. He cradled Dean’s balls and licked his cock from root to tip.

Dean made a strangled noise, hands fisting in the bedsheets. He’d practically gone off just from that, but he couldn’t – Sam hadn’t said okay – 

“It’s all right, Dean.” Sam’s soothing voice broke through Dean’s thoughts. “You can come now.” He lowered his head and sucked Dean’s cock deep into his mouth. Dean cried out, unable to contain the noise; he thrust once – twice – and exploded down Sam’s throat. His vision whited out for a second and he wondered if he’d ever come that hard before.

When his body finally relaxed, Dean looked for Sam and found that Sam was kneeling over him, watching Dean with dark eyes as he jerked himself roughly. Dean reached out feebly – he wasn’t sure his muscles were really working right now – but Sam grabbed his wrist and briefly pinned it down; when he released it, Dean didn’t move his arm again.

“Relax, Dean,” Sam said in a husky voice. Breathing hard, he moved his hand faster on his shaft. “I just want to look at you – see you like that – ah, _fuck_ , yes,” he swore as he came on Dean’s chest. Dean stared up at him, slightly stupefied at the desire he’d seen on Sam’s face.

Sam wiped off Dean’s chest, eased the butt plug gently out of him, and then made him have some water from the bottle on the bedside table. While Dean was drinking, he saw Sam go into his jeans pocket and pull something out.

“This is for you,” Sam said, holding out the object and smiling. “I bought it right in front of you, but you were in pretty deep subspace, so I think it’s still a surprise.”

Dean reached out and took the silver sheriff’s badge from Sam’s fingers, his eyes wide. “This is for me?”

“Yeah.” Sam got back into bed and pulled Dean to him, covering them both with a blanket. “You were so good today. You deserve it.” Dean, still a little heady, felt a rush of warmth at the praise. He cuddled into Sam’s arms, pressing his face to Sam’s chest and inhaling Sam’s scent. Safe and loved, clutching the sheriff’s badge tightly in his hand, Dean drifted off into a doze as Sam stroked his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Untagged element: Subspace


End file.
